Kingdom Hearts: A Magical Twist
by SeiraKazumi
Summary: Sequel to 9 Worlds, 1 Great Secret. Sora, Riku and Kairi were watching the sunset on the paopu tree as usual. They wondered what the door in the cave on the island was hiding. They opened it and found themselves in a world that they've never seen before! (Still gotta work on summaries)
1. The Dawn of A New Journey

Sora's POV:

_Hi! My name is Sora. I'm a keyblade-bearer. 3 adventures have already passed in my life. The first was when I became a keyblade-bearer, defeated Ansem - also known as Xehanort's heartless - and saved all worlds. The second was when I woke up in a weird conptraption and defeated Xemnas - Organization XIII's leader and master of all nobodies. Last is the third, it was the Mark of Mastery test. I didn't pass though, but it's alright. My friend Riku is now a keyblade master. Anyway, my friends - Riku and Kairi - and me are watching the sunset on the paopu tree as always everyday._

End of POV.

"It's good to be back home after the Mark of Mastery Test." Riku said. "I'm glad that we can finally relax." Kairi agreed. "Hey guys, I've been thinking lately. Wouldn't be great if we knew what was behind that door where all those carvings are in the cave?" I asked. "I guess. But how are we gonna open it? Your keyblade can't open it." Kairi replied. "Well, since I'm a keyblade master now, maybe I can open it." Suggested Riku. "That's a good idea." I said. "Let's go!" We got off the tree and headed toward that little cave where that big door was.

There was a big keyhole on it surrounded by gold, but there was no handle. Riku got ready and aimed on the door. A ray of thin light shot in the keyhole. Then, a bright white light surrounded all of us. It wasn't blinding, so we were able to see. "*Gasp* Way to go Riku." Kairi cheered. "We finally get to see what's beyond the door." I said happily. "Come on. Let's check it out." Riku said curiously.

All 3 of us went inside the glowing opening to see a foggy forest. "Aw man! This is a disapointment. I thought there'd be something cool here." I complained. "Yeah." Agreed Kairi. "Let's go back." Said Riku. But when we turned around the door was gone. "Wha-!? No way!" Kairi said. "Great. Now we're stuck here." Said Riku sarcasticly.

"_Forgotten days, a fading memory. Lost and no longer seeking one another. Desperately still, you're reaching toward him. Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken. Longing for a light lost in time, so distant_." We heard a girl sing.

"That's beautiful." Kairi said admirely. "Sora." The voice called in an echo. Riku looked around and saw a shadow in a distance. "Kairi! Sora! Look!" Hesataited Riku. A shadowy figure stood in a distance. But the fog was so deep we couldn't see it's face. "Sora." It said again. As it steped closer, the fog let up little by little. By the time the fog was really gone, the figure was in front of us. But it was still dark. Then a ray of sunlight filled the intire forest and the shadowy figure was a girl.

She had beautiful long white hair, crystal blue eyes, wore a white dress with a little gold to top it off and white high-heel boots. A necklace with blue stones shone on her neck, it was the most beautiful, priceless jewelery ever. "W-w-who are you?" I asked confused. "And how do you know my name?" "Riku, Kairi, Sora." She said. Then she turned around and walked away. "Hey! Wait Crystal!" Kairi shouted. "You know her Kairi?" Asked Riku. "I don't know. The name just spitted out." Kairi replied. "That's odd." I said. "Come on. Let's go find her." We continued walking but it felt like we were going on about it forever. We continued walking 'till we couldn't walk no more and merely gave up.

**So there you have it! The first chapter of Magical Twist. So far, Sora, Riku and Kairi are getting really confused. The door disappeared and now they meet a mysterious girl. How does Kairi know her name? What else will happen? More will be told in the next chapter. By the way, give the song credit to Green Wayfinder123. I do not own this song or any of the songs that are going to be written in this story. Thank you and goodbye!**


	2. Crystal and Mickey Appears

**Hi! Chapter 2. Now, we're going to find out about the mysterious girl singing. Read on.**

"_Forgotten days, a fading memory. Lost and no longer seeking one another. Desperately still, you're reaching toward him. Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken. Longing for a light lost in time, so distant._" We heard the girl sing again.

It was like a trance. Kairi got up and started following the song. "Kairi... are you okay?" I asked. Kairi didn't reply as she just continued down the path that appeared out of nowhere. So we just followed Kairi as we heard the song in the distance. When we reached the end of the path, we were on top of a beautiful cliff side. "Kairi? Where are we?" Riku asked. "That song. It spoke to me. We're in the World of the Moon." Revealed Kairi.

Me and Riku looked at each other in surprise seeing a little white village down below the cliff. "Why are we here though?" I asked. "You're here because I need your help... Sora." A voice said. We turned around in surprise to see the same white-headed girl. But, she was not alone, someone else was there. It was…

"MICKEY!" I yelled. "What are you doing here!?" Mickey smiled weirdly for it was all so sudden. "Uh, hi. Sora, Riku, Kairi. I'm here because… well… Crystal here needs all our help." He said. "Come. I'll explain on the way." Crystal said as she let out her hand. A pathway appeared. It was made out of crystal. It led all the way down to the little village. "Now this is cool." I thought and Crystal began explaining.

"This place is really precious to those who live here. The people who live here are lost souls that have no heart. Or had lost their way. And souls who'd been thrown out of their own body. I am the ruler of this world. I try my best to protect this world, our civilization. But recently, our beloved home is becoming smaller and is breaking into pieces. I tried to fix it. But it's just impossible. That's why - when you opened the door - you brought here. So you can help me." Crystal explained.

"Wait a minute!? So you're saaying that, that door brought us here to prevent this world from crumbling?" Riku asked confused. "Riku. Crystal isn't that powerful. This world is crumbling. Wy don't we help her?" Said Kairi. "Huh? Kairi again. How do you know so much about Crystal's home and her?" I asked. "Because Sora, Kairi is possessed with knowledge by Crystal." Said Mickey.

**So now we know who the mysterious girl is. But now, we just found out that Kairi is also possessed with knowledge by Crystal? How did that happen? When did that happen? we'll find that out, in the next chapter. BTW, remember. Give all the song credit to Lizz on YouTube and Green Wayfinder123. They own the songs being said. Bye-Bye!**


	3. Aqua's Awakening

**Hey there everybody, chapter 3! So, we're now following Crystal and she explained why Sora, Riku and Kairi are there. Now let's continue!**

**"**What!?" Me and Riku asked. "How!?" "Well... um. Gosh, this is really hard to say. Uh... show'em Crystal." Mickey said. "*Clears Throat* _Forgotten days, a fading memory. Lost and no longer seeking one another. Desperately still, you're reaching toward him. Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken. Longing for a light lost in time, so distant._" Crystal sang. "That's the same song we heard in the forest." Riku recalled.

"Yes. I just released the connection. Now, please follo-!?" Crystal said as she started to freeze. "Crystal!" All of us shouted. "Crystal shook and placed her hands on her head as she began to panic harshly. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Crystal yelled in pain. "Crystal! Please calm down." Kairi pleaded. A minute after, Crystal calmed down and she just breathed heavily. "*Inhales and Exhales* Aqua." She whispered softly. "Aqua?" I thought as the only one hearing what she said. "C'mon. Crystal will probably explain once she wakes up." Mickey said. "Sora. You carry her." "Alright." I said.

We walked down the crystal path and we eventually stopped at the front of a crystal palace. at that moment, Crystal came to. "What? What happened?" Crystal asked tiredly. Mickey explained everything to her and she decided to tell what was going on. "Come. There's something I need to show you." She said. "There is a secret room here that has someone that is familiar to all." We all walked to a big room, in the middle was a person in a glass case. The person was one with blue hair smiling.

"Whose that?" I asked. "She's a keyblade-bearer, much like yourselves. But is a keyblade master. The last one to pass the Mark of Mastery test led by Master Eraqus. I believe you all know the her." She said. Mickey walked up to the case and saw that it was his long lost friend. "Aqua!" Mickey shouted. "AQUA!" Kairi shouted. "Wait!? Kairi you know her?" Riku asked. "Yeah. She helped me when I was little when I was attacked by monsters in Radiant Garden." Kairi explained. A long silence came. "That's it." I said. "What is it Sora?" Asked Kairi.

"Where you're from. It's Radiant Garden. If you were little there it means you were originally from Radiant Garden. Oh! That means. The reason you forgot where you were from was because Radiant Garden was infestd with Heartless." I explained really fast. "That makes sence. Even though you said it really fast." Riku said. "Yes. That's correct. You are from Radiant Garden. It also relates to why you are a princess of heart." Agreed Crystal. "Really?" Riku asked. "Yes. You see. Aqua had sensed light in her and put a spell so she'd always come back to the light." Crystal said.

While Kairi and Riku asked Crystal questions, Mickey was thinking. "How? After 10 long years? She's here. Right in front of me. Asleep" "*Feels Hard Pain* OW!?" I shouted clenching my chest. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I fell to my knees in pain. "Sora!" Kairi shouted. "Ventus' heart is responding. He's trying to get out." Crystal murmered calmly. "Rose."

Meanwhile, deep in my heart, a bright light came out of me. "Huh!? Who are you?" _You don't remember me. I'm the heart that went into you when you were little._ "Really?" _Try to remember._ (Flashback) "Hey! Can you here me!?" _Yes. But now, I have to go back to sleep again._ "Are you sad?" _Do you mind, if I stay here? With you._ "Sure. If it will make you feel better." _Thank you._ (End Of Flashback) "It's you. Why are you coming back out now?" _My body is near. I must go. Is it okay?_ "Sure." _Thank you._

Back at the room, I was at ease. I let go of my chest and let out my hands. A light came out into my hands and I opened my eyes. I walked up to the window. The light flew from my hands to the outside world. "It's time. Sora will now put Ventus' heart back to where it belongs." Crystal thought. "It's done." I said. "What is done Sora?" Mickey asked. I stayed silent and watched what Crystal was about to do next. "Now's my turn to awaken Aqua." Crystal decided. She walked up to the case where Aqua was and put a bright light into her chest.

Once Crystal seperated from the case, a light around Kairi reacted and flowed to Aqua. As soon as it was done, Aqua awoke. "Mmm. Huh? Where am I?" Aqua asked waking from her deep slumber.

**So now Aqua has awaken. We also found out where Kairi is from. Plus, Sora had a mental breakdown and released a light within him. For those who know who the light is, you guys are smart. Personally, I love that chaacter. Now, what are we gonna find out next? What's going to happen now that Aqua is awake? That will be revealed in the next chapter. Remember, the songs I used in this story all go to Lizz on youtube and Green Wayfinder123. Bye-bye!3**


	4. Crystal's Climax and To A New World

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, I guess. Yeah i didn't feel like uploading. But i was also reading other fanfics. But anyway, we've just reached the climax of Crystal's world. 2 guests are gonna appear and I hope you like this chapter. Now... continue on!**

"Aqua you are in the world of the moon. Crystal here awoke you from your long sleep." Mickey explained. "This is Riku, Kairi and Sora."

He stepped out of the way and saw him the boy that the man had told her about in the realm of darkness. The one that was suppose to set things right to all worlds.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Crystal, thank you. I owe you so much." Thanked Aqua. "No, you don't." I replied. "You needed help most of all. So, it made sense that we had to help you." "Kairi?" Aqua asked. "Yes." She replied. "You, Sora and Riku have grown so much since the last time I've seen all 3 of you." Complemented Aqua. "You mean you met Sora and Riku?" Asked Kairi. "Yes. A soothing light came in front of me and I just found myself in an island. That's where I first met them." Aqua replied.

As everyone talked, Crystal stayed quiet. But then…

*Loud Thump*

"What was that?" Mickey asked. We all turned to see Crystal on the floor. Passed out. "CRYSTAL!" We all yelled. "What are we gonna do?" Asked Aqua. "Hmm." Mickey did thinking. "Aha! Sora bring out your keyblade. We'll heal her together." "Okay Mickey." I agreed. I took out my 'Kingdom Key' keyblade and Mickey took out his 'Kingdom Key D' keyblade as we both chanted: "Heal!" Nothing happened. "Maybe she just needs rest." Suggested Riku.

We all nodded and he brought her to a couch in a different room and lay her there. When Riku came back Aqua wanted to show all of us something. "Can I see both of your keyblades please?" Aqua asked Mickey and me. We handed her both keyblades and she combined them into a form of an 'X'. Mickey understood what she was trying to show.

"The X-blade." He said.

"What do you mean? No one has ever seen Kingdom Hearts counter-part. The X-blade." I reasoned. "Actually Sora. 5 people had seen the X-blade before." Said a voice. "That voice…" Thought Mickey. We all turned around and saw a blonde girl in front of us wearing white. "You're… Naminé." Me, Riku and Kairi said. Naminé is Kairi's nobody. "What are you doing here Naminé?" Riku asked as I explained what has happened to the worlds and in my adventures to Aqua. "I'm so sorry Sora. If I and my friends had put an end to Xehanort in the first place, you wouldn't have took our burden." Aqua apoligized. "It's alright. Without this happening I wouldn't have become a keyblade-bearer." I reassured. "Yeah. And there's no way I would've existed if he didn't come to be a keyblade-bearer." We heard another.

We turned to see Roxas. My nobody. "Anyway. Aqua meet Naminé and Roxas." Riku and Mickey introuduced. "Whoa. Mickey when you said that Sora's nobody - Roxas - looked exactly like Ven. I didn't know it was true." She admited. "*Giggle Laugh* Tee hee. Hahaha!" Laughed Kairi, Aqua and Naminé. "Hey, what's funny?" Roxas asked confused.

"*Snort* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else laughed. We all laughed so hard that even Roxas had to join in. We all started talking for awhile and soon Mickey, Roxas and Naminé had to leave. It was just the 4 of us. A little later I left to check on Crystal. An hour later passed by and Riku got impatient.

"Okay. This is going on long enough. He said he just went to check. Not watch her the whole time." Riku complained. "I'll go check on him." Suggested Kairi. So she left. But before she did, both wanted to go with her cause they were curious what took me so long. When they came in the room, they saw a different girl. One of blonde hair shone like a million suns. She also wore alot of white, sitting on the couch and saw me standing while she was explaining something.

"Uh, Sora? What are you doing?" Asked Kairi. "Yeah Sora. You do know you were supposed to just 'check' on Crystal. Not stay in here a whole hour and hang out with a different girl." Teased Riku. Aqua then thought that it was rather strange that a girl would be in here, in replace of Crystal. "Look guys. There's an explanation for this." I reasoned. "This is Crystal. Am I right, Sora?" Aqua said. "Wow. I thought that would be hard to figure out." I sighed with relief. A long silence fell. "WHAT!" Riku and Kairi but Crystal, Aqua and I yelled.

"*Laughing really hard* HAHAHAHA!" Crystal laughed loudly.

"Hey! Come on Crystal. Help me out here." I pleaded. "Okay Okay. Sorry, that was just to amusing. Listen guys. The only reason I'm like this is because it's getting late and i this is normal for me." Crystal said. "Oohh." Riku, Kairi and Aqua said.

"Anyway. Now that we've got that covered. Why don't we-!?" But Sora was cut off.

*Rumble* *Boom* *Shake* *Explosion* "Whoa! What's going on!?" Riku said. We all looked out the window and saw that the town was falling inside a endless hole. "Come. We must hurry. You have to get out of here." Crystal pulled all of us and ran all the way to a new door. "Here. Take this. It's the only thing I can give you right now." Crystal handed me a keyblade. "But Crystal, aren't you coming with us?" I asked. "I can't. I have to stay here and fall with my world. But you will save us Sora. This is goodbye. For now." Crystal insisted. "Now go. Seira will help you." "CRYSTAL!" We all yelled.

She pushed all of us inside the door and pushed the door closed. "I'm so sorry." Crystal said.

_"__I'm lost, so lost. Will I be able to see the sky again? Oh please, one more day. Wishing, praying. Won't someone allow this shadow of a girl. To see one more day. Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be. Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game. Dreaming of a life I never had."_ A faint echo sang.

**Finally, we've concluded the first half of the story. THe gang has now been transported to another world. Crystal and her world was now devoured and Sora and the gang are heartbroken. Who knows where they'll end up next? This world will only be 1 chapter and then they'll end up in another world. Until then, stay for update. The song in this chapter is 'Xion's Theme'. Stiil by Lizz and Green Wayfinder123. GO check it out on youtube if you like. Byee!:3**


	5. Rose and the Mysterious Figure

**Hi! So I've decided to upload my stories every Wednesday. Most of the week, I'll be working on drafts for future projects and on Tuesday I'll be editing this story. Anyway, enough about me. Back to chapter 5.**

When we all came to, we were in a different world. When we looked at ourselves we all looked a little different. We couldn't put our finger on it but, we all thought something was a little out of ordinary.

"Great. Where are we now?" Riku asked. "Well. We are definitely aren't going back to Destiny Islands for awhile. That's for sure." Kairi said. "So now what Sora? Sora?" Aqua called.

They all turned and saw that I was just sitting there, on the floor with the keyblade Crystal had given me.

(Flashback Thoughts)_ "Here. Take this." "I can't. I have to stay here and fall with my world." "Seira will help you." "This goodbye for now." "Go!"_ (End Of Flashback)

"Seira." I whispered. "Sora. Come on you have to pull it together. Look, I know whose keyblade this - used to - belonged to. My Master. Eraqus." Aqua said. "Hey are you guys lost?" A voice asked. We all turned to see a teenager girl with pink hair that was tied into a ponytail with curls. "Hi. I'm Kagamine. Rose Kagamine. But, to my friends they call me Kairi. Because I tell them that's my real name." "Hi. My name is Kairi too. And these are my friends; Sora, Riku and Aqua. Would you mind if we could stay at your home for awhile." Kairi said. "Not at all. Besides, you all are named after my favourite video game characters in 'Kingdom Hearts'. You even look exactly like them. The only people missing is Terra and Ventus. But Sora can't find him yet, unless Sora finds Aqua in the realm of darkness and then awakens Ven in 'Castle Oblivion', which is also known as the 'Land Of Departure'. Anyway. Let's go and I'll show you more about my 'Kingdom Hearts' collection." Rose said. Everybody looked confused except me. We all headed down a path to Rose's home and it was a big huge mansion. We all went inside a big room and it was full of posters, game consoles, flat-screen T.V's, video game boxes, action figures and drawings. And they were all Kingdom Hearts related.

A figure was already playing a game on T.V. "Guys this is Ventus. I found him passed out on the floor of the streets and he's been staying here since then." Rose explained. The figure - Ventus - turned around and we saw that he had blonde spikey hair and looked like Roxas. Though, he wore green. Rose asked Ventus if she could play next and he allowed her. While she was occupied, Ventus and Aqua had a mini reunion. It was full of hugs and updates.

"How did you wake up Ven?" Aqua asked. "Sora. He released my heart from his body and I awoke in a bed and ever since then, I stayed here and waited for you." Ventus explained. "So, you were that voice that was inside my heart." I realized. "Yep." Ventus replied. "So that's what Sora meant when he said 'It is done'." Kairi said.

Later on we browsed through the room looking at all the stuff. "Check it out guys!" I said as I grabbed something. "It's mini me." "Wow. They got you nailed down." Said Aqua. "Hey Aqua. I don't suppose you know where to go after 'Neverland' in 'Birth By Sleep' do you." Asked Rose. "Does she mean we're really video game characters. That means she's asking me where did me, Ven or Terra go after 'Neverland'." Aqua thought. "Aqua?" Rose asked. "Yeah I do. You end up going to 'Destiny Islands' next." Said Aqua. "Aww. I was so sure you didn't know. Anyway you want to watch with me this clip?" Rose asked. "Sure. But I also want to show Sora and Riku." Aqua said. "Sora! Riku! Come here. I need to show you something." "Okay." Me and Riku said.

Then Aqua said we were about to see when were little. "Aww. Riku remember. You and I were so adorable when we were little." I said. "Yeah. But you were so slow and always asking for competion even though I'm alot faster than you back then." Riku said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Just watch." Riku hushed.

(Cutscene) _"Hey wait up!" I said. "Too slow Sora. See ya at the finish line." Riku said._ (End of Cutscene)

"Told ya." He said. "Fine." I admited. We watched the rest and it was pretty cute. To Aqua and Kairi, that is. Who giggled at the fact and asked to see us do it over and over again. Then Kairi's scene with Aqua came. "Look Kairi! It's you." Ventus said. "You looked so different back then." "Yeah. I mean your hair was much shorter in our first adventure. And now look you've completely grown." Riku agreed. "Aww. You guys are so sweet." She replied. "What are you guys talking about?" Rose asked.

A long silence fell and nobody talked until Ventus spoke up. "Look guys. We all have to tell her." We all nodded and showed our keyblades. Rose was starstruck. Her mouth dropped wide open. "You... you... You're… REALLY REAL!?" She shouted in total excitement. "Yeah. Pretty much." Ventus said. "Oh gosh this so huge. Me. Of all people really get to meet the actual people of KINGDOM HEARTS!" Rose yelled. Suddenly, *Emergancy Alarm* "Rose a strange enemy is here. He's demanding for someone named Sora and Ventus." Rose's butler said. "You must investigate." "Of course. Let's go everyone." Rose ordered. "Transform!" She transformed and Rose looked like a magical girl. "Whoa!" Everyone shouted in awe. "Yeah, I guess I should've mentioned it earlier. But I didn't know if you'd freak out or not. So, since I know you're keyblade-bearers, I could trust you with my secret. Now let's go!" Rose explained.

We all left running in a big rush. But Rose's powers enable her to fly. Which is alot faster than all of us. "Hey, Rose-? I mean - Rose Magica - where are we anyway?" Kairi asked. "Tokyo. Of course." She replied. "What!? No way!" I outbursted. "What's wrong Sora?" Asked Riku. I then realized no one knew the fact I've been to Earth. The real Earth. "Well… um. I mean. *Sigh* Okay, okay. I'll be honest with all of you." I said calming down.

"*Deep Breath* When I was still looking for Riku and Mickey. Me, Donald and Goofy ended up crash-landing in a strange land and A girl named Seira helped us, took us to other places and has a keyblade. Which is the X-blade. I would've took it but decided to leave it with her for safe keeping. She also explained to us already that we're video game characters and all that. Kairi here's a picture she drew of you. Appearantly she also wanted to meet all of you especially Aqua, Terra and Ventus. But that was all 2 years ago. And I promised that I'd come again and tell all about our adventure. But I forgot. And I think she's the one that Crystal mentioned." I said really fast.

A really, really long silence fell. "WWWHHHAAATTT!"Everyone screamed. "You took a detour trip to Earth - the 'real' Earth - and forgot to tell us all about it!?" Shouted Kairi. "How could this slip your mind!?" Agreed Riku. I looked at both of them with a confused face. "Hey guys! Look!" Shouted Rose. A figure with a cloak and hood over the head was already fighting the enemy. "*Gasp* It's Vanitas." Ventus and Aqua said in suprise. "But what could he possibly want with me?" Asked Sora. The figure jumped back and pointed at him. "Vanitas. Why are you going after Sora?" It asked. "It doesn't concern you. Who are you anyway?" He said sternly. "Now that's none of your concern." The figure said. "Then, get out of my way!" demanded Vanitas. "Fine I have no choice. WINX MERMADIX!" It yelled. It took off it's cloak and transformed into a fairy girl. "Fairy Guardian… Kick!" The girl kicked in the air and a blast of energy hit through Vanitas. By that one kick, Vanitas became exhausted. "*Huff Puff Huff* This isn't over." Said Vanitas as he disappeared. The fairy girl placed on her cloak as she turned back to normal, looked at us for a minute and disappeared through a door. And left it there with a strange melody echoing faintly on the other side.

_"Sleep soundly, deep in his heart. You no, longer have to face that evil in the dark. Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind. Remember softly, of a time, when the world was so bright." _It echoed.

**So that's the end of this world. We met Rose and Vanitas wanted something from Sora. Plus, Ventus was finally found and he and Aqua had a mini reunion. Now all that's left is Terra. Who was that person in the cloak. First, it was a mysterious enemy who was in the way of Vanitas and now she's a magical fairy. If any of you saw my other story, you could already guess who this girl was. This is mostly my - somewhat - favorite part of the story. It's almost the finally and I can't wait to write it out. The song at the end of this chapter doesn't belong to me. All credit goes to Lizz on Youtube and Green Wayfinder123 on this website. So now, that's all. See you all in the next chapter. Byee:)**


	6. Seira and the Truth

**Whew. I was able to finish this chapter in the few minutes I had. So, I'm gonna let you guess what this chapter is about. Hopefully you approve of it. Now enough about all this and that. Read on!**

"Do you think that it left it here on purpose to help us." Asked Ventus. "I don't know." Kairi replied. "Let's go find out." Said Riku. "Wait!" Said Rose as she stopped us. "I'm coming with you. I've always wanted to be apart of your adventures. Now's my chance." "OK. Fine. Let's go." Aqua said. And we all steped through. Later we saw we looked at ourselves and saw we looked like 3D. As everyone tried to get used to the weird look, I looked around and instanly knew where we were. But before I could say anything, the girl from before appeared from a tree and pointed at us with a blade. Hidden beneath the cloak. "What are you doing here? Leave and never come back." She said. We all froze.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It laughed. We were all confused. "You guys are really funny. I'm just messing with you. Sora. Kairi. Riku. Aqua. Ventus. Rose." She said. "Welcome to Earth." She took off her hood and cloak and revealed her identity. She was 16. She had orange eyes and long orange hair. "Seira." I said. "Hi Sora. Miss me?" I asked. "Guys, this is Seira. Y'know the one Crystal said that'll help us." I said introducing her. "It's really great to meet you. It took Sora 2 years long to complete his promise, but I'm glad that I could meet most of you." Seira said. "You've grown and you knew we were coming? Even Rose." I asked. "1. Of course. I mean, it did take you 2 whole years to fufill the promise but, Crystal is very good at giving info." Seira said. "2. Well, now that I'm 16 you often grow up and-!?"

"Wait!"Riku shouted interrupting Seira.

Back up. Did you say 'Crystal'?" Asked Ventus. "Well, yeah. She even passed Rose the news." Seira said. Everybody then turned to Rose.

She smiled pretending to be innocent. "You knew about this and didn't even tell us straight foward." Kairi said sadly. Me and Seira looked at Rose. "Come on guys. We have to find away to get back to Radiant Garden to get Terra back." Said Aqua. Ventus, Kairi, Riku and I followed her and left behind Seira and Rose. "Guess it isn't easy for them to say 'I forgive you'." Murmured Rose and started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going? You know you can't go alone. Remember?" Seira reasoned as she grabbed Rose's wrist. Rose never anwsered and pulled away. She left through the door and it disappeared. Seira was left alone with no one else.

On her own, Seira walked alone and was very broken. She couldn't bear all the pain, of her own fear and problems. Along with the other's problems.

Soon, Seira arrived at her own little home and went down to the basement. A crystal ball and a glass case was there. "So what happened?" Speaked the crystal. "They had failed. And by doing so, they have no right to learn the prophecy shall be fufilled real soon. But I'm afraid. What are we going to do?" Seira replied. "Be not afraid. I sense great results in the near future." The crystal reassured. Seira nodded as she stepped forth to the glass case. A keyblade appeared in her hands. The 1 keyblade that was the rarest of them all. The X-blade. "Soon you'll awaken. When the time is right…" Seira whispered. "Terra."

Seira then decided to go after us. She then used the X-blade to open a portal that leads to us. "Be carefull. He shall appear real soon." The crystal said. "Don't worry. I'm finally ready." Seira said. Then, she left.

Meanwhile, when we were still walking our way, Aqua, Kairi and Ventus became very tired. Not knowing where to go was pretty tiring. "Man. Now I wish we didn't leave. Rose and Seira could've helped us find our way to the next door." Ventus complained. "Well, it's not our fault. Rose kept something from us that's very important. I even bet that whole act was a fake. I bet she even had you in a case like Aqua. Now all we can depend on is us alone." Kairi said. Then, a big light came in front of us.

As it dimmed down Seira appeared. "Seira what're-?" Riku began. "Look, there's not alot to explain. But, I want you to take this with you." Seira said as she interrupted Riku and handed to me the X-blade. "It will send you to my home. Someone is waiting for Riku, Aqua and Ventus." Suddenly, the earth started to shake around us. But we were able to keep our balance together.

"Whoa." We all said. "*Gasp* It's too late!" Seira said. Then a large hand picked Seira up. It was a monster's hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"SEIRA!" I yelled. I used the X-blade she had given me, Aqua took out Master Eraqus' keyblade and Kairi, Ventus and Riku took out their own keyblades and started to battle. But before we could hit the monster once, it spoke up.

"Stop! If you want to see the end of your friend, put down the weapons and become my slaves." The monster demanded. We didn't know what to do. We only saw the tears in Seira's eyes. We all nodded in agreement. "Fine, we-!?" "Wait!" Seira interrupted Kairi. We all looked up at her surprised.

"Don't make them be your slaves. Crystal, Rose and I knew the prophecy would come true today. You probably have the both of them by now. I shall go with you to undo this curse." "Hmm. Fine. I shall spare them. But put a big force-field so they don't chase after us." It demanded. "Alright." Seira said as she put up the force-field. A portal opened and they disappeared. "Seira!" We all yelled. Then the X-blade made white aura and started to transported us. "SEIRAAAA!" We all yelled.

When the light dimmed down, we found ourselves in the basement of someone's home. "Where are we now?" I said frustrated. "Looks like Seira got captured too." Said a voice. "Who said that?" Kairi and Aqua asked. "It's me. Crystal. Rose is here too." We all looked at the crystal ball that glew brightly. "You are in Seira's home. Now's the time to tell you about the prophecy." She explained. We all exchanged glances.

"Me, Rose and Seira were all born in the same day. But our birth wasn't happily memorable. There was a prophecy that was written on that very day. It said: 'That they - the destined children - are to create and be a portal to send an evil that was locked away long ago to re-surface. But this would only take place until they're 16. 1 of Light, 1 of Dawn and 1 of Twilight. With all 3 combined together they shall go into eternal oblivion and the evil will be able to surface the the world once again.' I am the Light. Rose is the Dawn. And Seira is Twilight. So for our own protection, we were seperated by the time we were 5. But we wanted to avoid that the fact we were alone. We were in orphanages and we got into good families. But we could never forget each other. We would choose to tell people about it but they had to perform a test. You failed that test. But, your urge within your hearts made you pass. Now, only you can save us."

**Well, it looks like alot of things happened in this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't long enough for you big time readers. But whatever. Whoever read my first story, should already that this would come sooner or later. What will Sora and the gang do? What will happen now that all 3 girls are captured? We'll find out in the next chapter. Byee:)**


	7. Xion's Truth and the New Girl Yuuri?

**Hi! Yes, SeiraKazumi uploaded a bit earlier than expected. But who cares really? So, I should've said this in my other story but, I just found out that I created Seira in the image of Seira/Sara in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pure. I DO NOT OWN THAT! (Or Kingdom Hearts) So don't sure me! Anyway, last time, we met Seira again and apparently Rose and Crystal had also been taken by the same monster as Seira. Plus, Sora and gang found out about the prophecy given to the 3 of them on the day of their birth. Let's see what happens next.**

"How can we save you? We don't even know where you are?" Riku reasoned.

"You may not know, but he does." Crystal replied as we turned to see a glass case.

"Seira saved him a long time ago. Just as I saved Aqua and Rose saved Ven. He was the only one out of all of you to know about the prophecy. After that, Seira told him his best friends were sleeping in separate worlds and he didn't want to walk around the living while they slept. So, he asked her if Seira can put him in a deep sleep as well. The only way to awaken him are his friends matching trinkets that he got from one of them. Now that you're here, he will finally be able to walk freely again." Crystal explained.

"She said trinkets. Plus, Crystal mentioned the both of you. Does she mean those things hanging off your pockets?" Asked Kairi pointing to Aqua and Ventus' star-shaped charms.

"It's exactly like mine. But mine's made of seashells."

Both looked at each other. They walked up to the glass and saw him.

"Terra!" They both shouted.

He was sleeping with his wayfinder on the lid. On the sides of the wayfinder were 2 slots. Each the same shape as his. "This is the day. All 3 of us can finally be reunited." Aqua thought. "Go on. Don't you want to wake him up?" Asked Riku. They both nodded and placed both of their charms together in the slots. Nothing happened. "What are you missing?" Thought Riku. Then a light around him glew and flowed into the case and Terra awoke. Aqua took both her's and Terra's charm, while Ven took his own.

"Aqua. Ven. And the young boys from before." He said sleepy.

"Terra!" Aqua and Ven yelled.

"It's great for you guys to finally be reunited." I said happily. "I'm so happy to see all of you cheerful." Kairi smiled. "OK. But it's not over. We have to stop the ultimate evil from surrounding the entire universe." Terra said. "Why? What'll happen if the evil get's out." Riku asked. "Because. It's power matches Master Xehanort." Terra revealed.

Everyone gasped.

"We have to hurry!" Kairi suggested. "But we need one more light." I reminded everyone about the fact we need 7 - or more - guardians of light. "We'll help you." A voice said. I turned around to see...

"Mickey! Goofy! Donald! Roxas! You came!?" I shouted. "Of course Sora. While you were out exploring Crystal handed me the message. And while I was looking for keyblade-bearers, I found 3." Mickey said.

"But wait. Who is she?" I asked pointing to a girl beside Roxas.

"Why does she look like me?" Kairi asked.

Everybody looked back and forth between the 2 girls and were confused. Except for Riku.

"Wait a minute! You were the person in my dream! The one that replaced Naminé! But, who are you?" I asked remembering.

"Her name... is Xion." Riku spoke up.

Roxas and the girl nodded.

"How did you know that Riku?" Ven asked.

"While Sora was sleeping, I went undercover and observed the organization. I was told to bring Xion back to Sora." Riku explained.

"Why?" Kairi and Aqua asked.

"Because... Xion was Sora's memories of you, Kairi." Riku revealed.

"My memories!?" I asked surprised. "Yeah." Riku and Xion confirmed. "I met Riku one time. I was supposed to capture him. But, I learnt all about you, how you were Roxas' 'Somebdy' and that I had taken your memories. Riku helped me and i returned to you." Xion explained. "12 lights against 13 darkness' in 1. This will be a fight 'til the finish." Terra said.

"Wait Terra! I wasn't finished. We still have one more." Mickey said. "Huh!?" Me, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Terra and Aqua even the others said in confusion.

"Guys. Meet someone from the first Keyblade War. She was around before the 3 of you went to go out for Xehanort. Right after the 'Keyblade War' when Kingdom Hearts was swallowed into eternal darkness for good and the X-blade broke into 20 pieces, she locked herself in the X-blade. But now that the X-blade is uncovered she was released. And I found her in between worlds. Ladies and gentlemen meet… Yuuri." Mickey said as he stepped aside and put on shades as a girl with long blonde hair, deep pink eyes, and a jeweled necklace stood in front of us.

Me, Riku, Terra, Ventus and Roxas was starstruck. We went all blind eyes for her bright aura. "*Fakes and Clears Throats*" Coughed Kairi, Xion and Aqua. We didn't hear them and kept staring. Yuuri smiled and said: "I'm sorry." She stepped away and started talking to the girls for awhile. I then noticed I haven't given her the X-blade.

"Uh, Yuuri." I said as I - and the others - got to our senses. "Here. You can use this."

"Thanks." She replied. "Now that I have my powers, X-blade combined once again and 12 guardians behind me we can definitely defeat the darkness. And save the destined ones." "But how are we going to get there?" Terra asked. "With this." She said. She threw the X-blade in the air and it turned into a portal.

"Whoa!" Everyone except Yuuri said in amazement. "Kingdom Hearts' counter-part - the X-blade - was also the portal that I enchanted. So when the prophecy was about to come true, I'd be able to try help the 7 - or more - guardians to defeat the evil darkness that wasn't completely seal away. It was the only way I could help." Yuuri explained.

So we all stepped through. When we came all the way through the portal, all we could see was everlasting darkness. We walked and walked - battling a few heartless here and there - until we found a castle. Yuuri led the way and found ourselves in only one grand room that had very small light.

"Where are we?" Asked Roxas. "Yeah. Yuuri where are we?" Donald repeated. "We're in the room where we'll fight for their freedom." Yuuri said. "What do you mean?" Asked Xion. Yuuri pointed to a high wall. "There!" She shot a burst of light and it lit the room a little bit. We all looked up and saw something very shocking. We saw...

**Yeah, this was not how I imagined this chapter. Now that I think about it, half of it was more of a filler. So now, Sora and the gang met Xion and Yuuri. Yuuri is also another OC. (Not the Yuuri from Mermaid Melody) But, I wish I could somehow see the faces of the boys when Yuuri appeared. I just wrote that for absolute no reason. Who do you think everybody saw? What will happen when they meet the enemy? What's gon****na happen Seira, Crystal and Rose? All in the next chapter! Byee:)**

**BTW, I might start a new story of a crossover between Fairy Tail, Ouran High School, Fruits Basket or Kingdom Hearts. I give thanks to the writers of 'Old Friend', 'The Host Clubs Fairies' and 'Sora's Fairy Tale' for giving me the ideas. Check those stories out!**


	8. Sacrifice

"*Gasp* Crystal!" Mickey, Donald and Goofy shouted.

"*Gasp* Rose!" Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Terra and Ventus screamed.

"*Gasp* Seira!" Me, Kairi and Riku yelled.

They wore long dresses of the same kind. "Well, well, well. What do you think keyblade-bearers? Now I can forge the portal to reawaken the most evil darkness." Said the giant monster - that had kidnapped Seira - as it appeared.

"NOW DESTINED ONES! LIGHT. DAWN. TWILGHT. RELEASE YOUR SONG AND POWER TO BECOME THE PORTAL TO DARKNESS!" He hailed.

The cylinders that held Crystal, Rin and Seira lit up and they opened their eyes. The ground began to shake, but we were all able to keep our balance.

"CRYSTAL!" Goofy yelled hesitantly. "*Deep Breath* ROSE!" Xion yelled. "SEIRA!" Yelled Terra.

"They can't hear you. All they can hear is their song's life energy turn into the portal!" The monster said.

_"Forgotten days, a fading memory. Lost and no longer seeking one another. Desperately still, you're reaching toward him. Hopelessly certain, you can mend the broken. Longing for a light lost in time, so distant."_ Crystal sang.

_"I'm lost. So lost. Will I be able to see the sky again. Oh please, one more day. Wishing, praying. Won't someone allow this shadow of a girl. To see, one more day."_ Continued Rose.

_"Sleep soundly, sleep in his heart. You no, longer have to face that evil in the dark. Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind. Remember softly, of a time, when the world was so bright."_ Finished Seira.

Then boltz of red light traveled through the energy lines and it hurt them really, really hard. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all yelled as they got stung. "NNNOOO!" We all yelled. They desolved into particles and disappeared. The red light traveled to the center of the room and it struck down to turn into a portal. What resurfaced from it was a big, black shadow. It shifted through the air.

"Ah. Yuuri. I never thought I'd see your face again, especially so young. How was your thousand year sleep? Because mine was full of darkness. And I see you have lost the X-blade too." The shadows evil voice hissed.

"My X-blade may be gone. But the will in my body and the spirits of my 12 friends will help me become stronger." Yuuri said sternly. "What could such mortals be of use to you?" It asked. But before she could anwser, Terra, Ventus and Aqua spoke up. "We could be alot of use to her!" Ven said. "Yeah! As long as we're by her side. We'll lend her power." Terra agreed. "That's our way." Aqua finished. "Ha! Then let's see what your 12 guardians can do, against the power of 13 darknesses!" The shadow said. And the war began.

It was hardcore and fierce. We slashed everything. The shadow kept shifting through the walls and when we stop for one moment it took a shot of darkness on our back. Then it let out big giant shadows and it was powerful. "Let's split up! We'll go in groups of 3 and one will face the darkness." Yuuri yelled. We all nodded and we split. Yuuri went with Roxas and Xion. Then the darkness got weaker and fled.

* * *

><p>We went away from the castle and somehow managed to make a fire. "We may have won today. But he will come again tomorrow." Xion worried while we all sat by the fire. "Don't worry Xion. We will win. For Crystal, Rose and Seira's sake." Roxas encouraged. Then - while we all talked - Riku noticed 3 shadows running in the darkness. "Riku. What's wrong?" I asked. "Shh. Someone or something's here." He warned. "What do you mean Riku?" Ventus asked. "I saw shadows moving through the darkness." Explained Riku.<p>

"Please destroy us. We don't want to hurt people further. We want to end this." Voices echoed in the distance. "Whose there?" Roxas asked standing up. "Please. Just. Destroy us." Voices continued. "Show yourselves." I demanded. "Please. We don't want to show ourselves. It's much easier that way." The voices pleaded. "Please. Show yourselves so we can see you." Kairi said. Nothing responded. "We want to see you." Aqua called out. Still nothing. Yuuri then saw them through the darkness. "I can see you 3. Come out." They nodded and walked up toward the fire. "*Gasp*" We all gasped.

"Crystal, Rose and Seira." Mickey said. A long silence fell. "What are you doing here? We saw you turn into oblivion." Asked Donald. They looked at each other and sighed. Rose stepped up. For she still had to apoligize to us. "First of all. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Crystal is alive." "It's alright. We were wrong. Crystal already explained everything." Goofy said. "Anyway. We're just half of the portal. So we are able to live. But if you want to put him back in the prison - where he belongs - you have to… um, well…" She stammered. "Well what?" Asked Goofy. She stayed silent. "Come on Rose. Just spit out." Donald said. "Please Rose." Aqua said impatiant. "You have to…" Rose began. We all leaned in. "Destroy… us." She revealed.

Crystal and Seira then put their heads down and started to pour tears.

"*Fake Laugh* Hahaha. Did I hear you right? It sounded like you said 'destroy us' so please. Tell me I'm wrong." I said as I pretended not to hear it. "Sora. It's not a joke. There's no other way." Riku said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "No. You're lying. There just has to be a way. There's just gotta be." I repeated as I started to cry. "Sora you've gotta calm down." Kairi said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as everyone started to cry hard. Seira began to walk backwards. With everyone hurting because of them she couldn't stand this hurt. So she ran.<p>

"I can't let them continue to fight with our burden. So, if at least 1 of the destined ones are gone, the darkness will weaken." She thought.

Then, Seira arrived at one spot filled with the most darkness. Evil's fortress. Seira entered. "So. 1 of the destined ones decided to come to me personally. Even without power." Said the shadow. "I've come here so you can use more of my energy. I've thrown away all of my emotions and wish for me to help you." Seira said. "Hmm. Fine. Step forth." It said. "You won't have to worry now... Sora. I'll give my life away, so you can easily defeat him." Seira thought.

A dark energy then, hit Seira and all her energy was drained. So was her heart. It sucked all of the energy and Seira fell. It didn't know but by taking all of Seira's energy and life, it'd be weaker.

* * *

><p>Back where we were, Crystal and Rose had already noticed that Seira was gone. "Do you think she did?" Rose whispered. "I hope not. She's crazy to make such a sacrifice." Crystal denied. "But, if she did. Well, we have to believe in her."<p>

**Yes! I was able to upload 2 chapters this week! The reason I did this is because I upload these chapters at school and I was worried that I wouldn't make the deadline. I sound like an old woman. Anyway, give the credit of the songs I used in this chapter all to Lizz on youtube and Green Wayfinder123. We're close to the end of this story. Most of my stories either end in 9 or 10 chapters. Sorry I your disappointed. So, what will happen next? What will the others do once they find out about Seira? Fin out in chapter 9! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Only my characters; Seira, Crystal, Rose and Yuuri. They're all mine. Whoops! Too boring. See ya in the next chapter. Byee:)**


	9. Finale pt 1: Shadow Defeated

**Hi! So, I am going to upload a new story. I might've mentioned this 1 or 2 chapters back but I can't remember. But anyway, it's going to be called Fairy Hosts Basket. As you can probably tell. It's going to be about Fairy Tail, Host Club and Fruits Basket. Hope you like it. I thank the creators of Old Friend and Host Clubs Fairies for this idea. Anyway, to the story.**

"Where's Seira?" Kairi asked. "Maybe she went out for some air." Aqua replied. "Maybe she left for air." "What about Crystal and Rose?" Goofy asked. "They said they need privacy." Xion replied. "Wonder what's wrong." I questioned.

Then, thunder and lightning crashed and shook the atmosphere. Rose and Crystal then knew, what they thought was true.

"GWAHAHA! GWAHAHA!" The shadow laughed cruely. "Where's Seira!?" Terra screamed. "Oh, her? The little girl that presented herself to me?" The shadow asked. "No!" Crystal and Rose shouted.

We all looked at them as they started to cry. "She's right here. You can have the rest of her. Her body's of no use to me any further." It said as Seira's lifeless body appeared with no light.

Crystal and Rose ran toward to her and picked her up. "*Gasp* What did you do to her!?" I screamed. "Not what I did to her. It's what she did for me. Twilight came to me in person and said I could take her power to become stronger. She also said that she threw away all emotions and wishes to serve me." It said.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled as I ran and slashed it. Roxas joined in and slashed the other way. Then Ventus, Terra and Aqua slashed 3 ways at once. Riku and Kairi did it 2 ways. Then Mickey, Donald and Goofy went 3 ways. Then Yuuri did a big, huge slash through the middle.

"What!? How can this be? That foolish girl gave me all her power." The shadow asked angrily. "She may have given you power but, it was only to make you weaker." Crystal spoke up. "What!?" We - even the shadow - shouted in confusion.

"Yeah. That's right." Rose said as she stood up crying as her head hung. "To put you back to your prison of darkness we 'all' had to be destroyed. But in order to make you weaker. 1 of us had to sacrifice our life. Which Seira did." "She probably couldn't bear your hurt of choice to destroy us. So she left to trick and gave her life to the shadow." Crystal said. "*Grinding Teeth* Now that we know the truth. It changes everthing!" I said.

We all surrounded the shadow and we all started to glow. We all floated up and the bright light circled around us. Seira glew too. Rose, Crystal, Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"She still has a little power." Rose said. "What do you mean?" Donald asked. "Inside Seira, she's using her consciousness to help them." "Oh. So she's uh helping them." Goofy said. "Yes." Crystal said. They all watched.

"No. This isn't possible. I can't be defeated by mere humans. This cannot be happening." It said. "It is happening." Riku said. "We're gonna finish you once and for all." Mickey declaired. "It's over." Ventus threatened. "You can't run now." Terra said. "Let's do it Xion." Roxas said. "Yeah." Xion replied. "Bring it on." Aqua demanded. "I'm ready." Yuuri said tired. Let's go Sora." Kairi said. "LET'S GO! EVERYONE!" I yelled.

The light surrounded the shadow and it was perfectly visible. We took out our keyblades and pointed it straight at the shadow. 13 thin rays of light sprung from our keyblades and hit the shadow and the light made it fade away. "No! This is the same light that locked me in this terrible place." It said. "No. No. NNNNOOOO!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" We all yelled.

It disappeared. And a white aura of light, went around us, Crystal, Rose and Seira and it teleported us back to Destiny Islands' cliffs. Safe and sound.

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest. I didn't even know it was this short until I wrote it. So, the shadow is defeated. ****What's going to happen to Seira. We'll all find out in the last chapter! Byee:)**


	10. Finale pt 2: Bye Seira

**This is it guys.** **The final chatper of this story. I won't bbe continuing this series for awhile cause I want to finish my other fanfics. I'm so close to finishing finals drafts for my 3rd fanfic. Then, I'm gonn make a fanific for Vocaloid. Starring Miku of course. SSo anyway. I hope you like this finale. **

When we all came to, Seira was gone. "Oh, no! Where could she be!?" Kairi asked. "She couldn't have got up and walked away." Xion said. "Well, maybe she landed somewhere else." Rose said. Crystal nodded in agreement. Then, 2 light orbs appeared and went inside Crystal and Rose. "Our power! It's back." Crystal said happily. Then Rose transformed then started to fly and Crystal made paths so we can get down from the cliffs. We searched high and low, but couldn't find Seira.

* * *

><p>(With Mickey's Group) "Where could she be?" Donald asked. "Gosh. I didn't know it'd be this hard to look for Seira." Mickey said. "You're right yer Majesty." Goofy said tired.<p>

(With Aqua's Group) "I hope she's alright." Ventus said. "Don't worry Ven. We'll find her soon." Aqua reassured. "Yeah. We all have to stick together." Agreed Terra.

(With Roxas's Group) "Roxas, what if she's gone." Xion asked. "That won't happen. Right Yuuri?" Roxas said. "Yeah." Yuuri said.

* * *

><p>(With My Group) "Hey, Sora. You feeling OK? You look kinda down." Riku asked. "Shh. Riku. We both know he's worried about Seira." Whispered Kairi. We reached an edge. "*Deep Breath* SSEEEEIIIIIRRAAA!" I yelled. "Geez. Do you have to be soo loud?" A voice asked.<p>

All 3 of us turned around and saw Vanitas.

"Vanitas. What're you doing here?" Riku asked. "Just here to tell you that Seira isn't 'here'. She's alot deeper." He said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Kairi. But before he replied, he fled. "Well that's weird." I said.

_"Sleep soundly safe, in his heart. You no, longer have to face that evil in the dark. Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind. Remember softly, of a time, when the world was so bright. You've fought so bravely, my dear. And so, you can rest for now there's nothing left to fear. Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachabble things. But now your dreams carry you. To a place, where these come true."_ Someone sang.

It was so loud that everyone on the island heard it. We all looked for where it came from but couldn't. Then I remembered what Vanitas had said.

(Flashback) _"Seira isn't 'here'. She's alot deeper."_ (End of Flashback)

Then, I got an idea. "Guys. Call up everyone. Tell them to meet me on the beach." I told Riku and Kairi. They both nodded and left. "Roxas, Xion, Yuuri, Terra, Aqua, Ventus! Come to the beach!" Kairi's echo bounced around.

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy! We gotta meet Sora at the beach!" Riku's echo bounced around.

* * *

><p>When everybody got to the beach, I wasn't there and sunset was merely over. "Where is he?" Asked Terra. "Where'd he go Riku?" Mickey asked. "I don't know. This is the spot he said to meet in." Riku said. Then a big splash got everyone wet. It was me.<p>

"Oops. Sorry guys."

"Sora!? What are you doing in the water?" Kairi asked. "Well. You know how Vanitas said 'Seira is deeper' right? Don't ask any questions 'bout it. Well, he meant that she was in water not land." I said. "Oh. I get it. So he meant deeper in water. I see." Rose said. "But, I didn't find her yet." I said. *Splash* "What was that?" Ventus asked.

We all looked in the distance and saw it. A mermaid with beautiful long orange hair.

_"*Deep Breath* I'll hold your hand, while you sleep. So don't, be afraid I won't let shadows touch your dreams. Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind. We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes. Promise, you'l wake up in time. When you awaken, I will be there by your side. There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes. I'll find him and journey on. I will save you, whatever it takes." _It sang.

Twilight desended upon us and the figure turned around as it transformed into a human girl. She had beautiful, long orange hair and orange eyes. We all were amazed. There was no doubt about it. It was…

"Seira." Crystal said. "Hi. Did you miss me?" She called out. She then appeared in front of us. "Seira." Rose said. "Seira." Terra repeated. "Seira." Donald repeated. "Seira." Roxas repeated. "Seira." I repeated.

Then we but, Crystal and Rose ran toward her and hugged Seira. Real tight. Then we seperated to let Crystal and Rose hug her. "Seira." "Seira." Rose said after Crystal. They hugged her. But, when they let go…

"Never ever do that again. You had us worried sick. Panicked to death." Rose said. "Okay, okay, okay. I promise." She said.

Then her expression turned dark. "But now, I have to leave." "Huh? Why?" Yuuri asked. She looked at everyone. "Come on Seira." I said as went ahead and grabed her arm. But I couldn't touch it. Everyone was shocked. She looked at her hands about to cry.

"It's too late. I have to turn into a spirit. But, take care of my-?" But she couldn't finish. "But, Seira?" Crystal and Rose interupted. "*Gasp* No." Kairi said. Then a baby appeared in front of us. It was crying hard.

"She's my precious girl. Her name is Kazumi Katara. Sora. Kairi. Riku. Take care of her please?" Seira asked with tears. We nodded. And she disappeared with a sad beautiful smile.

_Now a forth adventure has passed. One full of laughter, excitment, sadness, obstacles, suprises, fights and happiness. We defeated the evil shadow and now we can rest. But what's a little adventure to hurt. We've gotta have fun and reasons to visit afterall. And now we must rest and we have a baby to take care of. This was an adventure with…_

_A Magical Twist_

**So sad. Anyway, so that's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I never made battle scenes often. But hey, I'm very bad at doing it. Please give me feedback. (Don't be mean please) Please check out my other fanfic 'Fairy Hosts Basket' and pplease give credit to Lizz on youtube and Green Wayfinder123 for the songs. I do not own Kingdom Hearts and SeiraKazumi out! Byee:)**


End file.
